Chasing Cars
by Sophia Von Blackburn
Summary: "Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" Song-fic One Shot. 2k14 Raphael x OC.


**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author Sophia Von Blackburn, do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY: "**Will you lie with me and just forget the world?" 2k14 Raphael x OC.

**NOTE:** I couldn't take it anymore! This is what happens when your Insomnia kicks in full blast, you listen to romantic songs and you go through your saved pictures. SO this will be a Song-fic smut and if Eveline was actually IN the movie then she would definitely be played by Anna Popplewell!

WARNING: WILL contain sex. You were warned. It's rated M for a reason kiddos!

_**Chasing Cars**_

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

She jumped over to another rooftop, the figure following close behind her raising her eagerness to get home. A grunt and sly rub against her side as he passed her made her grin behind her scarf. He glanced back at her with molten pools of gold and that familiar grin, his toothpick moving to the side. She kicked up her speed and ran past him, ducking under his arm that tried to grab her. He growled teasingly and followed quickly behind her, spotting her apartment coming up.

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

She jumped and landed on top of her rooftop, running over to the fire-escape and jumping down the small distance to her window. She pulled out her dagger and swiftly unlocked it. With a push it opened just as the large ninja behind her swiftly picked her up bridal style and went into the living room. She managed to kick the window back shut before wrapping her arms around his neck. She nuzzled under his chin as he made his way towards her bedroom. He nuzzled his face back against her head, breath tickling her ear. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and legs as he spoke in his deep voice.

"Yer mine tonight."

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here._

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

Raphael gently laid Eveline down on her bed. She removed her arms from around his neck and gently took out the toothpick in his mouth. She smiled and placed it on the small dresser at her bedside as she moved back against the pillows to lie down. She teasingly removed her scarf and tossed it to the side, her grin returning to her lips. He smirked and undid his belt, placing his Sai on the dresser carefully. His trusted weapons were never far away from his person. She lifted a foot and tapped his carapace, biting her lip gently. He removed her boot, fingers running up her leg smoothly. She shivered in anticipation, lip still between her teeth as she watched him. He ran his hands down her legs before removing the other booth, tossing them aside. He slowly slid his hands up her legs until he reached the holsters on her thighs that rested over her shorts. She quickly undid them and placed them next to his Sai. His fingers trailed up to the top of her shorts before he stopped. His eyes narrowed as he glanced at where his hands were. She saw conflict and hesitation in his amber eyes.

"Evie…"

_I don't quite know,_

_How to say,_

_How I feel._

"Raphael."

The gentle and loving way she said his name made him look up at her, gold meeting green. Her eyes were soft and her smile sweet. She lifted her hands up to gently cup his face. He shut his eyes and leaned into her touch, a small churr escaping him.

"Raphael."

He opened his eyes.

"I love ya Evie."

_Those three words_

_Are said to much._

_They're not enough._

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, pouring his feelings out. Eveline shut her eyes and kissed him back, rubbing her thumbs gently against his cheeks. His tongue ran over her bottom lip, causing them to part and rub her own tongue against his. A soft moan escaped her throat. He churred deeply and grabbed the corners of her shorts, pulling them slowly down her legs. She shivered and lifted her hips to help him. He pulled away to toss them aside and gripped her thighs gently, spreading her legs apart and moving between them. Her breath hitched softly as she felt him press against her heat. He groaned softly and tugged off her kimono dress, tossing it over him. She arched her back and unclipped her bra, tossing it aside as well. He growled and leaned down, pressing heated kisses against her skin. She gasped and arched again.

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here._

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

Raph pulled away and began tugging off his clothing and armor. When all but his mask remained he leaned back down to kiss between her breasts. She reached up and softly took hold of his mask, making him glance into her eyes. They shared a mutual understanding and he shut his eyes as she pulled it off slowly. He kept his eyes tightly shut as he bared all that he was to the woman who had worked her way into his heart. He waited and waited for what seemed like forever before feeling a soft kiss on his nose. His eyes snapped open in surprise. She smiled at him, nothing but love in her green eyes.

"I love you."

_Forget what we're told,_

_Before we get too old._

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life._

Eveline moaned in surprise as he kissed her deeply, pushing her into the sheets. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slyly rubbed her leg against his side. He let out a groan and cupped her knee, bringing her leg to wrap around his hip. She gasped in pleasure and his tongue thrust out to find hers. His other hand found her wrists and pinned the above her head. She moaned in want as he pulled away. Both panted heavily, a thin sheet of sweat on their skins. He kissed his way down her chin to her neck. He ran his tongue between the crook of her neck and shoulder, causing her to arch at her sweet spot. His name left her lips in a moan.

"Raph…"

He moaned in response and continued his way down her collarbone to her breasts. He flicked his tongue against a nipple.

"Ah!"

She arched and tried to remove her wrists from his grasp. He growled softly, not releasing her and took her nipple into his mouth. She moaned and squirmed under him in pleasure.

"Ahh…Raph."

He sucked the pink bud before releasing it and treating the other in the same manner. Eveline squirmed and moaned beneath him, her breath coming out in pants. He released her now rosy buds before kissing a trail down her stomach, finally releasing her wrists. She lowered her hands to the sheets, gripping fistfuls. She watched him in anticipation, green eyes dark in desire.

_Let's waste time,_

_Chasing Cars,_

_Around our heads._

Raphael stopped just above her panties, smirking at the red lace. He grabbed the edges as he looked into her eyes. She gulped softly and bit her lip. She gave a nod and he slowly moved them down her legs, her hips rising again to help him. He inhaled deeply as her scent fully hit his nose. He shivered and ran his tongue along her thigh. She whimpered and shut her eyes. He took her thighs in his hands and slowly spread her legs, churring deeply as he caught site of her moistened lips.

"Ya this wet fer me babe?"

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here._

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

She whimpered again softly with a nod.

"Please."

Raphael felt his control waver at the desperate plea his lover moaned to him. He leaned down and ran his tongue along her slit, making her gasp loudly. He growled and thrust his tongue into her, making her cry out in pleasure. He tortured her with his large hot muscle, running it along her slit and unexpectedly thrusting it into her at times. She whimpered and moaned in pleasure, tossing her head from side to side and gripping the sheets tightly. When he ran his tongue again up her lips he didn't stop and flicked her clit.

"Ah!"

She tossed her head back, mewls escaping her lips. His eyes darkened as he circled the sensitive button. Eveline let out whimpers of pleasure, tears welling in her eyes. She felt heat pooling in her stomach, wanting and needing release. Her hips bucked when he flicked her clit again. He growled and gripped her thighs tighter to hold her down. He took it into his lips and sucked. Her back arched suddenly as she screamed out her release.

_All that I am,_

_All that I ever was,_

_Is here in your perfect eyes._

_They're all I can see._

He lapped up her sweet juices, tenderly rubbing her shaking thighs. When he was done he licked his lips and looked at her. Her body trembled in after shocks of pleasure, lips parted as heavy pants escaped her. Her eyes opened to half mast as she looked back at him. He churred in approval and leaned down to kiss her deeply. She moaned and pushed him to his back. He pulled away and took her place against the pillows. She crawled on top of him, kissing him again as she straddled his lap. She ran her hands down his carapace until she found what she was looking for. He gave a grunt and shivered as her small hand wrapped around his darkened length. She pulled away and leaned down to kiss his neck, starting to rub her hand up and down. He shuddered in pleasure and tilted his head back with a moan. She kissed her way down till she was face to face with his penis. She brushed her hair behind her ear before leaning down to lick his tip. His head jerked back with a moan.

"Ha…"

She gently kissed down the length of him before moving back up and running her tongue along the head. He churred deeply, hands twitching. He glanced down just to see and feel her take him into her mouth. He allowed himself to let out a open mouthed moan. Eveline sucked gently, bobbing her head slowly up and down, moving her hand in the opposite direction. She felt his hand brush against her head, gripping her hair gently.

"Nhn…Evie…"

She inhaled deeply and released it, taking him deep into her throat. With a deep groan he gently pushed her away, knowing that if he allowed her to continue he wouldn't last. She licked her lips when she made contact with him again.

_I don't know where,_

_Confused about how as well,_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all._

He gripped her hips and rolled her back onto her back, their front pressing against each other. They shivered when her heat touched his hot length. Raph swallowed thickly and rubbed his thumbs against her waist. She smiled and brought his head down to kiss him. He returned it, moving his hands down to her thighs to spread her legs again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to separate her legs. She moaned when his tip brushed against her wet lips. She ran a hand down to grip him gently and guide him to her entrance. When the tip gently nudged her opening she re-wrapped her arms around his neck. Raph pressed his face into her neck, licking the chosen spot he wanted to mark her at.

"I love ya." "I love you."

He thrust forward, making Eveline cry out. Raphael moaned deeply and waited for her to adjust to his size. After a few minutes she gently thrust against him, making him go in deeper. Both moaned in pleasure. He put a hand behind her knee and lifted her leg on his waist, pulling back and pushing back into her warmth.

"Ah!"

He pulled out and thrust forward, finding a fast but deep rhythm. She moaned and buried her face in his neck, panting heavily. Raph lifted her other leg and thrust deeply. Eveline cried out.

"Ah! There! Right there!"

"Shit. Don' talk like that Eve."

Raph churred deep in male pride as he thrust deeper into his mate, making her cry out and groan in desire. Both found their release coming quickly.

"Ah! R-raph I-I'm-"

"F-fuck!"

Raphael leaned down and bit hard into the crook of her neck, making her scream out in release. Their bodies trembled as the pleasure washed over them. He slowly released her neck and gently licked the bite mark he made. Eveline panted deeply, shivering at each stroke of his tongue. He leaned his head back and kissed her. She gently kissed him back, a smile forming on her lips. They pulled away gently and Raph rested his forehead against hers.

"Raphael?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you lie with me…"

He looked into her eyes.

"And just forget the world?"

He smiled and kissed her again.

"Always."

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here._

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

Hope you liked it! Don't forget to Favorite, Follow &amp; Review!

Song: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

watch?v=GemKqzILV4w

-Sophia Von Blackburn


End file.
